Information Underload Sequel (Title Pending)
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: Zane is recovering after his ordeal with Zander! It's up to the Ninja to make sure that nothing else happens to him while he is doing just that. You need to read my story Information Underload for anything in this story to make sense! :D Is actually NOT going to be a one-shot anymore due to the sheer size of the story I have written so far.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be another one shot in relation to the story before, but it will have it's own plot and not be apart of the other story. I only put them together because it was easier to have the two stories in the same place. I suggest that you go and read Information Underload part 1. It will make much more sense if you do.**

 **Also to give you some back story, I'm pretending that Zane got into a really bad car accident when he was younger which caused him to need cybernetic implants to make him function better. This maybe a story for later but hopefully you get the idea. So you'll hear mentions of Zane's Nindroid side and his human side. This is what is referring to as I say it.**

 **Also a very special thanks to It'sYourGirl for helping me edit and come up with ways to make it more fun for you guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the sequel! :D**

 _A week and a half after Zander Attacked Zane..._

" _This just in. There was a breakout at Kryptarium prison. We don't know who it was that broke out or who helped, we only know that it has happened. We caution all the citizens in and around New Ninjago city to be aware of your surroundings at all times..._ "

"Ah! Come on! It was just getting to the good part!" Jay had turned off the TV because the local news station interrupted a show that they were all watching.

"Well at least it didn't cut the entire show out like it did the last time," Kai playfully punched Jay in the shoulder.

"Yeah! I still have the bruises from that tantrum you threw," Cole rubbed his left shoulder in mock defense.

"You would punch something too if a show you liked to watch constantly got interrupted," Jay crossed his arms and dejectedly huffed his way to the back of the couch.

"Speaking of interruptions, shouldn't Master Wu and the others be getting back by now?" Kai stood to walk to the nearest window.

"I don't know, they said they had to go pick something up from the store. And you know how girls can be at stores," Jay waved a hand in the air dismissively, turning his head in the complete opposite direction as Kai was standing.

"Yes I do, which is why I'm going to spend the rest of my time waiting out in the training yard," Cole stood up and walked outside to the backyard. Since they found the place, they decided it was fit to equip the place with training gear. It was much like the gear they had back in the monastery where they all met. Except this one was much bigger.

"Boy I wish Zane was here to join us," Jay clapped his hands over his mouth in surprise. That thought was supposed to be to himself. But blabbermouth him decided to spill his thoughts to the world.

"No need to act so surprised, Jay," Cole swung his scythe out toward a training robot that was coming his way, "We all wish he was here."

They all sighed and then went into their training routine. All wishing that their brother was well enough to join them.

 _Hours later..._

"Haha! I got you!" Kai had grabbed Cole's leg, which caused the Master of Earth to fall flat on his back. The three of them had been sparring for the last hour and finally Kai emerged victorious.

"Wow! Kai since when did you get that strong?" Cole took Kai's outstretched hand and hoisted himself up to his feet with it.

"I've been doing some weight training every now and then," Kai flexed his muscles, however minuscule they were.

"Ha! You'll still never beat me when it comes to full strength!" Cole flexed his muscles and if trying to prove a point, lifted Kai above his head with just one arm.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kai wiggled, which caused Cole to drop Kai flat on the ground.

"Looks like I win this one pal!" Cole started walking towards the door that led inside, "Now whose thirsty? Drinks are on me!"

And Jay and Kai were quick to follow Cole inside, making quite the racket on the way in.

"SHHHH!" A loud hush came from somewhere inside.

The three of them froze in the middle of the doorway.

"What did we do?" Jay whispered as loud as he could.

"Be quiet! He's asleep!" Master Wu rounded the corner as quietly as he could and pointed around another corner to the living room on the other side.

"Whose asleep?" Kai crept forward to try and locate the person in question.

The three ninja went as quietly as they could to the living room and were surprised to find someone sound asleep in the living room on the couch. The person was wearing a white t-shirt and jacket and was covered in a big, bright, neon blue blanket that covered him from his feet to his waist. White shoes also sat discarded on the floor next to the couch. His hands were folded neatly against his stomach and his head resting on the back of the couch. He was sound asleep, only indication of the man being alive was the rise, fall and the sound of his breath leaving and entering his body.

"Is that..." Kai had to catch himself from running straight into his friend's arms.

"Zane!" The other two finished Kai's sentence.

"Is this why it took you so long?" Cole walked closer to the Nindroid.

"Yes. That and the girls had to stop by some shops on the way home," Sensei Wu chuckled to himself at that last statement, followed closely by chuckles from the others, "We also had a hard time persuading Zane to go to sleep so that we could get him here."

"Let me guess, he kept on insisting that he didn't need sleep because he is a Nindroid?"

"You know how he is with those sort of things," Wu walked further into the room to join the others.

"Well then how did you get him to go to sleep?" Cole sat down on the part of the couch that Zane didn't occupy.

"Nya and I distracted him enough for Pixal to get into his head and turn on his sleep cycle."

"Wait he has a sleep cycle switch?" Jay grew more and more excited about the new things he was learning about his brother.

"If I catch you three messing with it, I will personally make sure that you do all his work for months on end as punishment."

Jay groaned. Silence then filled the room for a bit as the four listened to Zane's breathing for a bit. It hitched every now and then, but to everyone's relief it remained as steady as it could be in the condition Zane was in.

"Why is he in here and not his room?" Jay just realized that and pointed down the hallway of the place they were staying to further indicate his point.

"I was told by his doctor not to allow him to lay on his back for a couple of days. Also, I wanted to surprise you three."

The three of them crowded around their friend. Although they couldn't show it for fear of waking Zane up, they were pleased to have him home.

"You may stay here with him but do not disturb him. He needs all the rest he can get," Sensei began walking out of the room, "I'm going to go find the others, let me know when he wakes up."

The other ninja continued watching Zane sleep, some surprised at how long his sleep cycle was. But soon one by one, the others, exhausted from the earlier training, fell asleep right beside him.

Sensei Wu, followed closely by Nya and Pixal, rounded the corner to find this scene.

"Well it looks like the surprise worked," Nya walked over to Zane and adjusted the blanket on top of him to where it was now up to his shoulders. Zane shifted slightly at the feeling, but soon quieted down while simultaneously he let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Aww! Well I hope this makes Zane feel better when he wakes up!" Pixal walked over to Kai and laid a blanket over him.

"Let them rest. I'm anxious to see which one of you are going to beat me in that game you purchased."

"Oh, it's on Sensei!" Nya ran into the other room, leaving the four-ninja sound asleep.

But unknown to all of them, Jay's hand had fallen on the television remote and had accidentally turned it on. It was still on the news and soon the sound of the reporter filled the room.

" _I just received word of the identity of the person who broke out of Kryptarium prison was none other than Zander Snow. This man had attacked one of the ninja about a week and a half ago and now he's loose again. I've also received word that he wasn't the only one that has been broken out as well. Anyone who spots them, please contact the authorities! Do not engage him!_ "

And then Jay accidentally hit the remote again turning it off.

 **Hope you enjoyed this little snipit! There are more parts to come so don't worry about it taking forever for the next part! But I hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hours away in Ninjago City..._

The alleyways of the city, held dark secrets. Many of which involved crime gangs or other people like that.

And right now, it was home to Zander Snow and the mysterious other person that was broken out as well.

"Why did we have to bring him along?" Zander turned to the shadows where an unknown figure stood.

"He has a history with the Ninja, and particularly the one that you managed to capture and loose within the same day," the man's words seemed to be filled with hatred.

"He managed to evade me before but not again," The low baritone voice echoed throughout the alleyway. The accent this man made was just as unique as the whirring of the cogs in his mechanical arm.

"They are more persistent then I initially believed," Zander crossed his arms in anger, "That ninja is no ordinary person."

"He's a Nindroid. I know. You already established that when you laid out your plan to me," The man in the shadows seemed to shift positions.

"If we are to acquire the information that you need," The mechanical man crossed his arms now too, "We have to separate them to ensure that they can't help one another."

"If you two can separate the others from him, I can obtain the information you, Zander, failed to receive," The man then walked out of the shadows to reveal a white headed man, older than the others by a long way, "If we are to achieve true domination of Ninjago, then we need the Green Ninja's power, as well as the Ice Ninja's."

"Icas Frost?" The mechanical man backed away at the revelation of the man in the shadows, "I thought you were dead!"

"Hello Mechanic. It's been a while," He walked over and rested one of his arms against the Mechanic's shoulder.

"Since when did our plan involve taking the Ice Ninja's powers?" Zander walked closer to his boss, "And how do you know this guy?"

"He used to be my prodigy before he left to go work for Master Chen. Now he will help you in finishing out mission. As for the Ice Ninja's powers, I think it would help him to loosen his tongue if his powers are used against him."

Then Icas just laughed.

"When I have the Green Ninja's powers, nothing will be able to stop me!"

"Just a quick question," The mechanic shrugged Icas off of himself, "How are we going to do that."

"That my friend, is where you come in," And Icas disclosed the plan to the two of them, "Does that make sense?"

"I'm assuming you already know of their whereabouts?" Zander smiled as he played the plan through in his head.

"Yes! And as a matter of fact, they are closer than you think."

And the laughter continued and echoed throughout the alley. The people of Ninjago and the ninja oblivious to what was soon about to happen.

* * *

 _Back at the Ninja's headquarters..._

"Is he's waking up?" Zane heard whispers so loudly it was like it was in his own ears. He tried opening his eyes which seemed like a struggle. He heard several other hushed voices that seemed further off, but he couldn't place who they were. He then tried to stretch and wake up, but the pain radiated in his side.

"He's awake!" This time, Zane could make out the voice to belong to Kai.

Zane finally got his eyes to cooperate and slowly opened them. His view was all blurry at first, not lending itself much in describing the details of his surroundings. But as he continued to blink, his eyesight continued to consistently get better and better.

"Cole can you go find Master Wu?" And Zane heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Hey Zane! Can you hear me?" And this time is was Jay's voice. Zane lifted his hands to his face and began rubbing it a few times to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Yes..." Zane paused and took a breath, "I can hear you."

Simultaneous cheers from both Kai and Jay caused Zane to slightly jump in surprise.

"Oops sorry!" Jay realized that their cheers had scared him and calmed Kai down enough to where Zane could tolerate the excitement.

"It's okay." Zane found it somewhat alarming that his voice was a bit slurred. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the back of the couch.

That is until Sensei Wu and Cole entered the room, with Sensei holding something in his hands.

"For you," Sensei handed Zane a glass of water and some medicine which Zane could only surmise was pain killers.

Zane smiled and took it downing it in one gulp. Then he handed the glass back to Sensei before leaning his head against the back of the couch once more and staring at all of his friends who had gathered around him. Even Nya had decided to join them.

"How are you feeling?" Cole broke the silence, in addition to sitting at Zane's feet on the couch.

"I still feel like a train hit me, but it's getting better every day," Zane unconsciously touch the side closest to where Zander had stabbed him. Sensei came over and made sure that Zane's hands went elsewhere, taking great care not to aggravate any other of his injuries, "Where am I by the way?"

"We transported you home after you passed out yesterday," Sensei placed the glass on a nearby side table, ready for use if Zane needed it.

Zane slowly nodded his head and then closed his eyes once more. He quickly opened them when he felt a slight tapping motion on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't fall back asleep on us, sleepy head," Kai switched from tapping to almost massaging the Nindroid's shoulder. Zane opened his eyes once more to gaze upon his friends again.

"I'm not...going to go back to sleep Kai," Zane realized how contradictory it sounded when he said what he said in the tired tone of voice that matched it.

"Well then, sleepy head, do you want to play a game or something?" With the mention of the game, the entire crew watched Zane's bright blue eyes light up. It was probably more to the fact that Zane very rarely lost.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jay walked over to a cabinet where they kept all of their games and picked one that more than two people could play.

They also managed to move Zane to where he was sitting up on the couch facing the others more than he had been. Sensei had long since left, after he had convinced himself that Zane wasn't going to fall over.

And they played till their heart's content till Zane had won every game they set out to play that night.

"Woo! It's late!" Kai yawned and stretched himself out.

"It's only 11:30pm!" Zane's internal clock went off. He hardly left his post on the couch all day.

"Exactly my point. I need my beauty rest you know!"

Nya snickered at that comment, causing everyone, including Zane to laugh.

"What?" Kai shrugged in confusion.

"Beauty rest? Really? I thought that was only something that ladies did!" Pixal leaned against Zane's shoulder and laughed.

"Men need it too you know!" Kai stood up and left his brothers in fits of laughter.

"Hey why don't we all sleep in here tonight?" Jay had grabbed a pillow from somewhere and propped it up against the front of the couch, "Zane gets the couch and we can all make a sizable pallet on the floor."

"I'm down for it!" Cole left and returned with a bunch of pillows and blankets which he procured from him and Zane's shared room.

Kai must have heard the proposal and also returned with blankets. The others followed suit and soon there was enough blankets and pillows on the floor and the couch, that it was practically a mattress all on its own.

Then they figured out who was going to sleep where, all with the exception of Zane, who was almost required to be on the couch. Before the lights were turned out, Pixal helped Zane get comfortable lying down more than sitting up. She then sat down at his feet, propping then up on herself since Zane was so long, got comfortable herself and then fell asleep. Then the lights were turned out and everyone quickly went to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside their home, things weren't so silent. Many people converged on the Ninjas' location, waiting to strike.

"So, here's the deal," The mechanic's accented voice became the only noise the crew head, "Once we get inside, knock all but the white one with this. You'll have to find the female robot's off switch. When you confirm that they are knocked out, tie them tight with these."

He tossed everyone ropes laced with Vengstone metal.

"This ought to render their powers useless."

Everyone nodded.

"Now complete your jobs and we'll be home free."

And with that, the door was opened and the enemy snuck in.

* * *

 **I just need to give some context to a character appearance in this chapter and some of the rest of the story.**

 **I REALLY like the Mechanic. The way the character was written in the show, just really left me craving more from him. So He will appear in this chapter because I feel like he is a cool character that is represented not a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile, back inside._

Despite his best efforts, Zane couldn't fall asleep. He was in too much pain to let his mind rest. He watched in silence as the others were sound asleep in the floor underneath him. He smiled to himself as he watched Jay roll over and drape an arm over Kai's face. Much to the annoyance of the Ninja of Fire.

Sometimes, Zane wondered how Kai didn't light Jay on fire by now.

But then the sound of creaking floorboards met his ears. He perked up, hoping that the noise would present itself again and it did.

So Zane shook Pixal and tried to wake her up.

" _Pixal wake up!_ " Zane used his mental link that the two of them had already established since they were both Nindroids.

Pixal almost hopped out of her seat at the urgency in Zane's voice. She looked around and finally settled on Zane.

" _What is it Zane?_ " Pixal's green eyes lit up when she saw the concern in his face.

" _There is someone in the house_ ," Pixal looked around and honed in her hearing to try and hear what Zane supposedly heard.

Then she heard it. The sound of feet on the wooden floor followed by footsteps every now and then. It started out as subtle but then got louder as the time went on. This startled Pixal, who had to put hands on her mouth to avoid making noise.

The noise all of a sudden stopped. Zane places a finger over his mouth, signaling that they needed to be quiet and then used that same finger to point upward to the second floor.

The two of them strained their ears, listening for anymore noises. And this time they heard running footsteps on the floor above them.

" _We need to wake the others up_ ," Pixal shakes Zane out his focused daze.

Pixal did the waking since Zane was sort of on bed rest.

"Kai! You need to wake up!" Pixal was doing her best to be as quiet as possible.

"Wha...what's going on?" Zane one again put his finger on his mouth indicating for Kai to be quiet. Then he pointed upstairs again.

"Kai we have intruders," Pixal whispered into his ear.

Kai's eyes lit up and split his time between Pixal and Zane who were serious.

"Can you wake the others quietly?"

Kai shook his head and then went about waking the others.

"Kai! What is going..." Kai clamped his hand over Jay's mouth effectively silencing the master of Lightning. Jay then decided to knock his voice down a notch, "What's going on?"

"Zane and Pixal believe there to be intruders upstairs," Kai simultaneously gets Nya, and Cole up.

"How do you know there are intruders?" And at the same moment, the sound of floorboards creaking and loud footsteps echoed throughout the bottom floor.

"It's not Sensei," Zane swung his legs to where he was sitting on the edge of the couch, grimace came very subtly on his face. This was followed by a very quick movement of his left hand to cover where the stitches laid hiding beneath a think layer of bandage, "I heard him leave sometime last night."

Then the sound of footsteps came from the staircase not far from the ninja's positions.

"Quick! Hide! Zane, you stay on the couch!" Cole pointed towards Zane and the others, "Pretend that you are sleeping."

And they each got into position. Zane quickly sat got comfortable once again and closed his eyes enough to look believably asleep.

"Where are the others?" Whispers echoed throughout the room as the intruders came their way.

"I don't know. The boss said that they were here and there seems to be evidence that agrees with that statement."

The two of them rounded the corner and noticed the blankets on the floor. Then Zane felt their gaze land on him.

"There's the white one!" The excitement in his voice was louder than the two had been previously, "It looks like he is sleeping."

"The boss told us to leave him alone!"

"The boss isn't here! I don't see why we can't mess with him just a bit."

The two of them walked over closer and closer to Zane. He remained as still as he could even though his heart was hammering out of his chest.

They walked over and began to poke and prod him. Eventually, they decided to remove the blanket that had been draped over Zane's legs. Even though Zane was the Master of Ice, every once in a while the cold would get to him. And since he was in a weakened state, his internal temperature wasn't like it normally was.

"I hear this one is an android," The man began to tap Zane's chest listening for the sound of the metal structure making up the panel that protected Zane's gears and wiring from the outside world.

"I told you two not to bother the white one!" Zane's heart froze at the sound of the new voice. He recognized it, he didn't recognize where from, but he sure did recognized.

"We're sorry Mechanic!" Zane watched from a tiny slit as the two backed up and The Mechanic stood where the used to be.

"Well lookie who we have here?" The mechanic whispered that part to himself, "The nindroid that was going to give me a bunch of spare parts!"

Zane internally shuddered at the memory of The Mechanic pinning him to the ground surfaced. He was helpless as the madman messed with the inter workings of his Nindroid side. The guy looked like he had upgraded himself since the last time that he had seen the man. It was unsettling.

"Step away from the Nindroid!" Zane strained his ears to hear Jay off in the distance warding off The Mechanic. Zane opened his eyes when he noticed the enemies in the room weren't looking at him and searched for Jay. He couldn't see him, but knew he must be close if he could hear him.

"And why would I do that?" The Mechanic backed up to where it seemed like he was puppy guarding Zane.

"Because I will freeze you if you touch me."

The Mechanic whipped around and saw Zane's eyes wide open. He quickly backed away as the other Ninja reappeared behind him and in front of Zane.

"Well, I guess we've been caught!" The Mechanic put his hands in the air as did the other two in the room. Zane then stood trying his best in the process not to make it look like he was weakened by his injuries.

"You wouldn't have come in here without a plan!" Cole appeared in the corner of Zane's vision with a scythe at the ready.

The Mechanic just smiled.

"Well, you's ain't as dumb as you's look!"

And then he dropped his hands.

"Sick em boys! Make sure you leave the Nindroid for me!"

And soon the room was swarming with other people that reminded Zane of the guards that held him captive over a week ago. It was like de-javu all over again as the guards came and tried to subdue them.

Zane watched as his friends fought the others, while trying the focus on staying standing. But then he was met with something he never thought he'd have to face again.

The Mechanic stood not far from where Zane stood, black eyes staring into neon blue ones. Zane readied himself as much as he could without causing any more pain than he was already in.

"Icas tells me what a number Zander did on you a while back!" The Mechanic took one tiny step forward as he talked.

Zane just remained silent, choosing instead to watch as Kai was thrown across the room and into the wall to his immediate left.

And the Mechanic saw the small distraction as an opportunity to strike.

He lashed out to Zane's right side, which Zane parried with little to no problem. The problem arose though when The Mechanic hit Zane right where he had been stabbed on his right side.

Zane let out a loud cry and fell in a heap on the ground. He curled in on himself, choosing to also roll over onto his right side to protect it from further harm. Then after a second to compose himself, he used the couch to stand back up.

"You're in no condition to fight now are you?" The Mechanic allowed Zane to stand, not attacking him further.

"I'm in better shape than you!" Zane let out the faintest of smiles reveal itself in the midst of the pain. In a brief moment of pure luck, he had managed to wedge a small throwing star into the elbow of the Mechanic's mechanical arm.

"Grrr. H...how did you manage?"

"What Zander nor this Icas fellow realize, is that even in my weakness, I prepare," Zane produced three other throwing stars from somewhere in his belt.

"Guys! Go to phase 2 of the plan!" And with that, swarms of other black clad figures entered the Ninja's home. The only difference is that they weren't carrying weapons, they were carrying a rag of some sort. They even wore a mask of some sort that seemed to be protecting them from whatever was on them.

Two people managed to catch Jay and held onto him tightly despite the struggle that Jay managed to produce. Then one of the new men that had entered came up behind the Ninja of Lightning and placed the rag over his mouth and nose.

Zane noticed that with every breath Jay took in, he became weaker and weaker. Not sure what was on it, Zane attempted to attack the nearest person to him to try and free Jay.

But he didn't get far when he saw that Kai and Nya were laying unconscious on the floor.

"What have you done to them?"

"I just merely let them rest," And in walked a white headed figure. He wore a black robe with underclothes that looked much like the Gi that he and the others wore. Interlaced in the black fabric were dragons that were embroidered on them.

Zane turned his head when he heard a body hit the floor and realized that it was Cole who had collapsed head first toward the floor. If the blood pooling around Cole's head was any indication as to how he had fallen, Zane surmised that he had hit his head either during combat or during his collapse.

"Zane! Watch out!" Pixal reached out from her restrained position on the floor. She then fought off the two men restraining here and ran toward Zane. He was surprised that he was still standing because at this very moment, the pain in his side grew. The Mechanic smirked as he embedded the small throwing star into Zane's injured side once more and used that to inflict pain. Blood, started to trickle out of the re-opened wound, leaving a small trail of red on Zane's white shirt.

Pixal managed to kick the Mechanic back a notch and then grab onto Zane who had started to fall down himself. She clung to his arm as the fear replaced the courage that she had just had. Zane responded with taking both of his own arms and wrapping them as much around her as he could, with her being behind him. They were surrounded and the men that this Icas fellow had slowly made the circle around the two Nindroids steadily smaller.

"Stand down!" Icas held up a fist and the warriors stood to attention. Pixal decided at one point to let go of Zane's arm and hide behind him, peering up over his shoulder instead of hanging on to him. Zane did his best to look tough even though he was hurt.

"If you know what is good for you, you will turn around and leave before you get hurt!" Zane let the elemental energy roll off his hands, letting the enemy know he wasn't afraid to strike them with it.

Icas walked closer to Zane and just matched the Nindroid's gaze. Zane instinctively reached out a hand as if to check and make sure that Pixal was still there, careful not to hit her with his ice powers.

"Get out now or I will use force."

Icas stopped just shy of Zane. He was a bit shorter than Zane was, but seemed to not let that deter him.

"And how will you use force? You are in no condition or position to fight."

Icas punched Zane in the side which caused the Nindroid to almost fall to the ground in pain. Icas then whistled and the men surrounding Jay, Kai, Cole and Nya unsheathed swords.

Zane felt his heartbeat quicken. His friends were in danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Why don't you come quietly and no one will get hurt?" Zander then rounded the corner and Zane almost instinctively backed away. Icas gestured to the couch behind Zane.

"I..I thought they had imprisoned you after last time!" Zane stumbled a bit, almost knocking Pixal into the couch.

"These two," Zander gestured to the Mechanic and to Icas, "managed to break me out a couple of days ago."

Zander just smirked.

"Pixal," Zane felt Pixal freeze behind him, "Will you be a dear and turn off Zane's sight for me?"

Pixal said and did nothing in response. She just leaned against Zane like a fly stuck to sticky paper and put her hands to her mouth.

"She will do no such thing!" Zane held out his hand to his side in a protective manner.

"Hmm. Well, I guess then your friend Cole here will die!" Icas walked over to the guards hovering over Cole and picked up one of their swords. He then took the tip and brushed gently against the gash that was already there on Cole's forehead. Icas then pressed it ever so slightly into the wound all while watching Pixal and Zane from the corner of his eyes.

"No!" Pixal cried out and quickly walked forward to where she was now in front of Zane not behind him, "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

She then turned to Zane with sorrow etched all over her face.

"I'm so sorry!" She breathlessly said as she walked behind her boyfriend once more, "I can't see anyone else I care about get hurt!"

"I understand, believe me. I understand." Zane closed his eyes, ready for what was about to come. He felt Pixal's small delicate hands on the back of his head as she opened a panel and soon, the sound of a switch being clicked off was heard. Zane opened his eyes once more, but instead of seeing the living room, he saw nothing but black.

"Good! Now tie him up." Zander pushed Pixal into Icas' open arms forcing her to grab the rope. Zane couldn't see, but he could hear Pixal's metal feet against the floor both in front and behind. He had his hands placed gently in front of him and were soon immovable. The same could be said for his feet. Zane was surprised he was still standing after they were tied.

Then the unmistakable sound of the Mechanic's left arm came near and this time, Zane felt the world tilt. He let out a very audible gasp as he fell backward onto the couch. Then his arms became pinned over his head, lending the other occupants in the room free access to Zane's chest.

"Let's see if I can get some spare parts from you," Zane felt the hatch to his chest open up. Terrified, he tried to wiggle against his captors' hold but nothing worked. Not even his elemental powers seemed to be making a dent in it.

"No! Let him go!" Zane heard fighting, then a struggle and soon he heard nothing more from Pixal right after a metallic clang resounded in his audio processors. They must have knocked her unconscious.

He was taken from his thoughts about Pixal when he felt a foot stand hard on his body.

"What did you do to Pixal?" Zane called out in any general direction not knowing where the two important other occupants of the room were located.

"I thought you knew!" Zane heard what he could only assume was Pixal being dragged away from him.

"Pixal? Pixal are you there?" Zane used their Nindroid link to try and touch basis with Pixal, but was only met with static.

"No..Ahh!" Zane squirmed when he felt the metal claw on one of the switches that made up his Nindroid half. It radiated with searing pain as his insides were being tampered with.

"Hmm, this seems important!" And then Mechanic twiddled some of the wires near Zane's back in between his fingers. Zane went from experiencing pain to almost numb in seconds, but as soon as The Mechanic stopped what he was doing, the feeling came back. And the feeling wasn't pleasant at all.

Because one of the wires in his chest was forcibly removed.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane heard mumbling from a distant person and he came to realize that the others were starting to wake up. Groans and pained grunts came softly at first but then they grew into struggles. Zane even thought he heard Jay trying to use his elemental powers at one point.

"Wh...wh...what happened?" Jay's dazed sounding voice met Zane's artificial ears, "Zane!"

The distinct sound of metal against metal permeated everything, waking up Kai and Nya in the process. Zane surmised that Cole was still out. With an injury like he had, he would probably be out longer than anyone else. This resulted in Zane attempting to free himself.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you Jay!" Icas walked over and placed his sword right over Zane's power source.

"Whatever you want with me, do it now, but let my friends go!" Zane continued to squirm, making whatever was holding him down struggle themselves with the constant movement.

But then a quick punch to his right side again caused his movement to fade into nothingness.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I want. But in case you don't remember let me refresh your memory."

Zane felt hands intertwine themselves with the spinal chords once more. They didn't move about, but he felt a small twinge of tingling spread throughout his back.

"Stop!" Kai noticed Zane's discomfort and tried to get the man who he didn't know to stop.

"Make me!" And Icas just upped the pressure. Zane went almost limp in Icas' hands, not saying a word.

Then it was the Mechanic's turn. He reached in and grabbed a wire up closer to Zane's neck and head. He gave a slight yank which caused Zane to twitch slightly at the motion.

"S...s...st.s..Stop!" Zane's voice stuttered out of his mouth like he had been cold. But in reality, he came to realize that The Mechanic had a hold of the wiring to his vocal chords. The cries of his friends warmed his heart, causing Zane to solely focus on it rather than the pain he was enduring at the moment.

"Stop!" The Mechanic stopped what he was doing and turned toward Icas. "I think there is a better method of persuading him to talk."

Zane heard whispers come from Icas' location. Then the sound of a struggling Jay echoed throughout the room.

"Le...Let me go!" Jay finally managed to stammer out.

Zane sat up. Although he still couldn't see, he could sense that Jay was now held captive directly in front of him. The Ninja of Lightning was putting up quite the fight it sounded like but it didn't seem to be working out the way Jay was hoping.

"I know you care for your friends very much. So if you won't tell us what we need to know, we'll let this Ninja get a taste of his own medicine."

There was suddenly a very tangible charge in the air followed by a shrill buzzing of electricity coming from the direction Zane last knew Jay to be. He could hear the tale tale whimpers originating from his friend. He knew this wasn't going to end well at all.

Then there was a small screech that came from Jay before the silence overtook the room once more.

"Well? What will it be?" Icas watched Zane with intense pleasure.

Zane chose to remain silent, which earned him a well timed punch to his right side. The pain becoming so great, that it felt like the wind was almost permanently knocked out of his lungs. Then Jay's cries made more headway as the electricity coursed through his veins.

"That's for getting me imprisoned," Zane's blood froze at the close proximity that he now found himself to be to Zander. And then Zane felt hands wrapping themselves around more wires.

"Well? What will it be?" And once more Jay cried out, which caused Zane to reconsider what was going on. It was one thing to stay silent when he was the only one involved, it was another thing entirely when his enemies decided to hurt his friends.

"Sir! I think I know how to get him to talk!" It was the Mechanic this time and soon Zane felt pain as the wiring inside of him was either cut, switched around or yanked on rather roughly. Once done, Zane felt the hands retreat from his insides and soon he was free once more.

"So Zane! I'll ask you one more time," Icas returned to his speaking position while the noise of the charging electricity appeared once more. Then the sound of Jay's cries permeated everything as whatever was electrically charged was now coursing through the Ninja who would normally have the most resistance to it, "Where is the green ninja?"

"He's hiding in Sensei Garmadon's Monastery on the far outskirts of Ninjago," The words slipped out of Zane's mouth before he even processed what was being said. He clasped his hands over his mouth in surprise and then soon became very crestfallen.

"Ha! I knew it!" Zane jumped when the voice in question ended up right next to his ears. It was Zander who talked, but it still carried an air of extreme discomfort considering what that man did to him in the past.

"No!" Zane stood up but was immediately apprehended. His vision soon came back online and he now saw an unconscious Jay sitting slumped in a chair not far from where he stood. Kai and Nya were also now in the same position a little off to Zane's right looking worse for wear. Kai sported a nasty cut that ran from the top of his right eye all the way down to just underneath his right cheekbone, and Nya sported a very lovely black eye and a cut which stretched across her nose.

But what really cut Zane to the core was that Pixal was just near the wall he was facing, with one leg missing. She seemed to be conscious, but not aware of anything that was going on around her. Zane wished he could walk over and comfort her, but knew he wouldn't get far even if he tried.

Zane just collapsed in sorrow, letting the uncommon tear be shed in the form of small, tiny ice crystals that froze upon impact with his face.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Icas knelt down in front of Zane and took the Nindroid's chin in his right hand, "I guess all we have to do now is to eliminate you. Mechanic would you like to do the honors?"

"It would be my esteemed pleasure!" And Zane was once again forced to lay flat on the floor with the heel of The Mechanic's boot pressing hard against Zane's chest. The panel, which had been wide open over the duration of the torture was ripped off. Zane let a long, yet soft cry of pain make itself known upon his lips.

Zane tried with all his might to break free, but nothing was working. The men that had a hold of him was doing a great job at keeping him as still as possible.

"Now this won't hurt that much," The Mechanic leaned forward, with a screwdriver and a pair of wire cutters at hand, and began cutting the wiring on the inside of Zane's body, "I'm going to love all these spare parts coming from you!"

Then wires were ripped out from near Zane's right shoulder, causing his arm to go numb and limp at his side. Then a metal box from out of somewhere came next causing Zane's vision to dim slightly, but not go completely unconscious. It seemed like a never ending concoction of losing parts of his Nindroid self to this monster.

What scared Zane the most, was when the parts of his mechanical self that fed into his human self began to get tampered with. He knew from looking at recent schematics of himself, that whoever had put him back together after he sacrificed himself to defeat the overlord, had intertwined his veins and arteries into a sort of vein that ran through his Nindroid self. This created an almost hybrid version of blood that he soon found trickling down inside of him as a result of something getting nicked.

as a result, Zane quickly began to feel light headed as he began to lose the precious liquid inside of him. More and more parts were ripped from him to where there seemed to be nothing left inside except for the parts of him that were of human origin.

"Stop!" Then out of nowhere came a green ball of light. The Mechanic went crashing to the floor as it made contact.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd appeared from around the corner, hands ablaze with green energy. He looked angry. He blasted some of Icas's soldiers before coming to a stop right in front of Zane in a protective manner. Lloyd then let the green energy float in his hands showing the enemy that he wasn't afraid to use it.

"You stop or else I will unleash my fury!"

Icas just laughed.

Off the corner of his eye, Zane could see that The Mechanic had arisen from his position on the floor once more. Zane had sat up too all be it with much difficulty and stared in The Mechanic's general direction, letting the hatred for the situation and most of the men in the room seep through his glare.

However, he jumped slightly when he felt cold hands on his arms. He tensed so hard that he aggravated the loose insides to his body, that pain erupted everywhere. Zane reeled around and found that it was Nya standing there smiling down at him.

"How did you escape?" Zane felt his mouth literally drop open as he stared blankly in her direction.

"Look over there!" Nya pointed to a chair just adjacent to where Cole laid. There, there sitting on top of it was the falcon. She then undid Zane's hand cuffs. Zane internally gasped at the sight that laid before him. Lloyd was standing protectively in front of him and Nya, Cole was still unconscious on the floor behind some of Icas' men, Jay was conscious but barely moving in the seat behind where Icas stood, and Kai was still strapped to a chair.

But what really made what was left of his gears grind, was that Pixal now sat offline on the complete opposite side of the room from where he sat. The only indication that she was still alive was the small rise and fall of her mechanical chest.

Zane's thoughts were interrupted when Nya sat close to him and allowed him to lean on her. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and was thankful that she was close. He feared that if he had stayed with The Mechanic much longer, he would have probably not survived.

"And what makes you think you're going to stop me, Green Ninja?" Everyone who was conscious visibly tensed as Icas made a move toward the young Garmadon, "You're the person that I really wanted to see."

Then from seemingly out of nowhere, Icas procured a device. It wasn't big as to be cumbersome, but it sported three prongs that protruded from the top and then underneath held a chamber for something.

"No!" Zane reached forward and stood as quickly as his aching body would allow. Nya followed suit and came to the aid of the ailing Nindroid, "Lloyd, this is a trap! You must get out off..."

Zane wasn't allowed to finish the sentence as Zander came and tackled both him and Nya to the ground.

"I won't warn you again!" Lloyd's hands lit up further brightening the already dark room, "Let them go!"

"Hmm let me think about it!" Icas held up the pronged weapon closer to his face and pointed out toward Lloyd, "I say no!"

In the middle of it all, Nya managed to land a punch to Zander's face, causing him to roll off the duo and clench his face in agony. Then she helped Zane to his feet where they both caught glimpse of Icas' attempted attack on Lloyd.

"No!" And with all of his might, Zane rushed foward, pushing Lloyd out of the way, causing him to take the brunt of the attack. The three prongs barely penetrated Zane's already battered shell, but it started doing something no one else saw coming.

The weapon started glowing with a pale blue color. The air literally dropped a few degrees as the streams of his elemental energy started to flow from Zane into the weapon."

"Cronos Steel. The only metal that can siphon elemental energy. Isn't it marvelous?" And with that, Icas pressed the metal harder into Zane's chest, causing the Ninja to stumble in weakness.

"Zane? What are you doing?" Lloyd had risen to his knees, not believing what he was seeing.

"Protecting those...who...can...not...protect themselves!" Those words hurt Zane a lot to say. The pain from the weapon causing him lose all control over what little he had left. His hands were draped across the weapon, as he attempted to reverse the push in to a push out with a push of his own.

He then felt his legs getting kicked out from underneath him and turned his head to where he saw the Mechanic coming in from behind him. He then forcibly removed the metal attached to Zane's frame, exposing his spinal chord. He then laid his dirty, slimy hands on them and pulled with all of his might against the part that was the Nindroid side. This caused there to be a sound of metal being crushed and torn apart being the only thing they heard. Zane all but fell to the ground after that, which allowed the elemental energy inside of him to flow more freely.

"Zane!" And now it was Zane's turn to get tackled to the ground by Lloyd. Zane laid on the ground looking up into Lloyd's eyes rather dazed. He couldn't feel his legs and really couldn't really move his torso, which scared the living daylights out of him.

"Ah! Really? You two are one big pain in my rear. And if I have to kill you both to achieve my goals I will!" And with that Icas raised the pronged spear like weapon above his head and prepared to deal the deathblow to Lloyd first.

What happened next all seemed to happen in slow motion.

First Lloyd lowered himself gently to where he was now protecting Zane.

"What are you doing?" Zane tried to push Lloyd off of him.

"Protecting those who cannot protect themselves." And Lloyd cowered into almost a ball protecting Zane from the deciding blow.

But then secondly, the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the room and soon followed the sound of a metal object clattering to the floor.

Both Zane and Lloyd looked up to find that Sensei Wu, Misako and a handful of Ninjago police officers stood there at the door all with guns raised.

"Hands up to where we can see them!" Sensei Wu gestured to everyone in the room.

Reluctantly and to everyone's surprise, Icas and everyone else in the room that wasn't a ninja complied.

That is, until Icas decided to lunge for his discarded weapon.

"You will not take me alive," And he picked it up, and raised it above his head. By this time Lloyd had rolled off of Zane which left Zane exposed, "Then no one will be either."

Icas handed the lance to Zander and Zander threw it and it landed square in the hatch that was wide open on Zane's chest. Then two gunshots ended the feud and come to find out, the shots hit both Icas and Zander's hands.

Zane literally froze in his position on the ground as the revelation sank in.

He had been hit. And it wasn't good.

"No! Zane!" Nya rushed over and placed a hand over where Zane's power source was. It had been hit by the weapon resulting in sparks jutting from his chest every now and then. His ice energy had also started to creep out from the spear and into his body as the force of the flow broke open.

"Zane!" Zane let out a huff of pain and tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Zander's slanderous voice warned.

The police then rushed in and placed hand cuffs on every one involved. Zander and Icas just watched as the ninja of ice tried desperately to hang onto reality. Zane thought that he even saw a smirk coming from Zander as the police escorted him out of the room.

But Zane was brought back to reality when the pain in his chest became too great. He felt the tears return as scary thoughts of death entered his mind. It was reciprocated ten fold when he remembered he was paralyzed.

"Hey Zane, look at me!" It was Nya and she snapped her fingers up above his face. He complied and looked into her amber eyes, "You're going to be alright!"

Sparks became more prevalent when it seemed like the charge being pulled from it caused it to beat quicker. Zane was beginning to internally panic.

"Zane! Calm down!" Lloyd had rushed over to Nya's side to assist her in trying to help Zane calm down. Nya gently placed a hand over Zane's mechanical heart in hopes that it would comfort the Nindroid. But all it did was cause the sparking to grow worse. If Zane wasn't paralyzed, he surmised that he would have scooted as far away from her as he could.

But then what surprised everyone, was that the weapon lodged in Zane's chest began to glow again, causing the energy once more to be siphoned away. This caused Zane to cry out in pain once again.

"We need to get this out of him!" Kai knelt beside his sister.

"But won't that kill him?" Lloyd stood up and scratched his head.

"I don't think so. Zane, are you willing to let us get the spear out of you?" Zane pointed his tear filled gaze at Nya. It took him a second to think and then he nodded his consent, "Okay."

Nya smiled down at the Nindroid.

"Lloyd, go to his head and hold it still. Kai, I'm going to need your help in removing it."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sensei Wu and Misako raced forward and knelt down with everyone.

"Hold my hands please! I do not wish to interfere with their work." Zane now looked up at his master and smiled a small smile. Sensei wiped off a frozen tear from Zane's face and them returned the smile.

"Certainly Zane."

And with that, Misako and Wu each grabbed one of Zane's hands, holding on tight to prevent Zane from interfering with their plans.

And then Kai and Nya pulled. Zane had to bite his lips to prevent himself from screaming. But the tears did fall more rapidly than the last time.

"Kai! Look at your hands!" Lloyd pointed toward Kai's hands which now had a thin layer of ice encapsulating them. It was a breeze though for the Master of Fire to thaw his hands and return to his sister's side.

"We need to work quickly! I don't know how long we can keep this up with the ice. And I also don't know how much longer Zane can take this." Nya began to pull harder against the spear realizing after looking back down at Zane once again that he had gone deathly pale and was making very little to no noise.

With all of the siblings' might, they managed to pull the spear out of Zane without much difficulty. Then came the part where they had to stop the bleeding, both internally and externally.

"I've got this," Misako took a nearby blanket and pressed it gently but firmly into Zane's open chest. He protested just slightly but due to his paralysis and weakened state, he couldn't do much.

"Go tend to the others. I'll call 911."

And within minutes of the phone call, the emergency services arrived on the scene.

And soon everyone was being whisked away to the nearest hospital...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY this took so long to come out! I started a new job two weeks ago and things have been hectic as I've also been trying to move into a new place all in the midst of it. This chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but hopefully it will wet your appetite more. I can't say how long it will take me to write the rest, but hopefully, you'll be happy for what ever else comes because I've got more where that came from.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **-NightwingNinja17**

* * *

 _ **Once again...Hours later...**_

It was like time had stopped for the Ninja. Everything, including the bustle of the hospital, seemed to be going by in slow motion as they processed everything that had just happened.

They had all made it to the emergency room safely and were now awaiting results. Cole had woken up but was extremely out of it. The doctors concluded that he most likely had a concussion due to the way Cole was acting. There were butterfly bandages and stitches lining a cut that stretched from across Cole's right eyebrow and extended down to the cheek bone.

Kai and Nya had been patched up with minor cuts and bruises. Nya even sported a black eye. Nothing needed stiches to which they were both grateful. Nya had been asked by the surgeon to come help him patch Zane back up, so she wasn't in the room.

Which just left Jay. He had no other injuries except some slight burns on his skin where the electricity entered and exited his body.

"Whaaat time is it?" Cole's voice slurred as he spoke. How he had been banged up was a mystery to everyone. But they were hopeful that once Cole grew better, they might gain some insight as to what happened.

"It's 10:30pm! Go to sleep!" Jay sat down on a chair next to Cole's bed and rested his forehead on the edge of the bed and sat there for what seemed like a while, before he realized that he had dozed off just a bit.

"I wonder how Nya is doing?" Kai spoke from his resting place in another chair on the opposite side of the bed. Unlike Jay, Kai had leaned back and stretched out, letting his long legs in front of him as if nothing had phased him.

That is until Nya walked into the room.

"Nya!" The others in the room all said simultaneously.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Kai placed his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"I'm alright, it's Zane I'm worried about." Nya looked up into her big brother's eyes and began to cry.

"What happened to him?" Jay appeared next to Kai on his right side.

"When you two were unconscious, Icas tried to drive a three-pronged spear into Lloyd. Zane jumped in and took the hit instead. What we didn't know at the time was that the spear is made to siphon our elemental powers out of us. Although it didn't take it all, Zane may never be able to use his elemental powers again," Nya buried her face in her brother's chest, "Also during the same instant, Zander came and ripped part of Zane's Nindroid spinal cord out of his back. We weren't able to fix it because we discovered that it also injured part of his human back as well. So.."

"He may never be able to walk again either," Cole's eyes turned from Nya to the his lap, closing his eyes in a mix of sorrow and pain.

"He's just in such a bad shape from his encounter with Zander the last time, that I don't know if he'll be able to pull through it this time!" Nya cried hard into Kai's chest, letting her older brother embrace her in a hug and rest his chin on top of her head. Kai ran his right hand up and down his sister's back letting her rest there until she calmed down.

"Zane's tough," Kai was hopeful that the Nindroid- human hybrid would be able to pull through, "He'll make it through this."

They stood like that for a few minutes as Nya calmed down. She then smiled up at Kai.

"But the good news is, Mr. Borg was able to fix Pixal. She's as good as new, and she's going to be coming over in a few hours once Borg finishes all the details."

Everyone was excited at that news, but it quickly dissipated.

"If only he could fix Zane, too" Jay's eyes also turned to the ground.

the silence was deafening.

"Are we allowed to go see him?" Kai's gaze turned to his sister's.

"He's still in the recovery room right now. As soon as I get word of where he's going, I'll let you know."

And Nya then left the room, leaving the three-other ninja standing there looking like they had just lost their best friend.

Twenty Minutes Later...

They were now all in the ICU wing of the hospital, hovering in the doorway. None of them really wanted to go in and see their friend in the condition that he was in. But at the same time, everyone wanted to see their friend.

"Boys don't be shy you can come on it," Misako was sitting to the right side of the bed. She smiled as she saw the three of them standing there. Nya was also there keeping a careful eye on their friend.

Zane was still very much out of it when everyone entered the room. Wires and monitors of all kinds were attached to various parts of his body. Other than the incessant beeping of the monitors and machines, everything was quiet.

What machine that really seemed to get people, was the machine that was keeping Zane breathing. It was a long tube protruding from Zane's mouth and into his chest. The steady rise and fall of his chest in rhythm with the sound of the machine pumping oxygen into his system was the one of the only things indicating to the brothers that Zane was indeed still alive.

"Has he improved any?" Kai walked over to his sister and squeezed her shoulder.

"The doctor expects him to wake up soon. How soon, we don't have a clue," Nya placed her hand over her brother's, "But we won't know if he's improved here till he wakes up."

"Well one things for sure. He won't be up and walking anytime soon," Jay had to be the debbie-downer.

Everyone remained silent after that. The only sounds that echoed in the room, were from the many machines hooked into Zane.

And that's how they sat for the remainder of the night. The only talking came from the couple of times the doctors came into check on Zane and make sure he was okay.

And soon it was time for the sun to rise in the air.

"Guys, I think I'm going to head home," Kai rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Y…..Yeah me too." Jay yawned in the middle of his sentence.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to stay a bit longer," Cole rubbed his sore head letting his fingers glide over the stitches on his forehead.

"They requested I stay here in case something goes wrong," Nya settled into a cot that the doctors had brought in. She seemed at home there, nestled in the mounds of blankets the others placed on top of her.

"Alright see you in the morning!" And they left leaving the room silent once more.

"Hey Nya, are you alright?" Cole glanced over and noticed Nya's blank stare.

"Y…Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Nya shook her head then looked at Cole, letting a small smile grace her face for the first time since the day began.

Cole walked over to the cot and sat down next to her. He placed an arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"Don't tell Jay I did this," Cole rested his chin on the top of her head and then he embraced her. Nya laughed a bit.

"You know, Cole. Even though you aren't technically my brother, I often times find myself wishing you were," Nya snuggled closer.

"I like to think that we're all one big happy family," Cole glanced over to Zane's still form lying so still on the bed.

They settled into each other and the cot before they both drifted off into an endless oblivion of sleep.

The two of them were so deep in sleep that they didn't even hear the sound of two new metal feet and the whirring of machinery that entered the room shortly after.


End file.
